


一次战前谈话

by JamesSteve



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSteve/pseuds/JamesSteve
Summary: 关于Ω蝙与他的爱人Clark短暂的一次战前谈话。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	一次战前谈话

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：地球最后的骑士背景世界，Ω蝙，第一人称，有私设，OOC  
> *部分台词引用自漫画

**【蝙超】一次战前谈话**

**Summary** **：关于Ω蝙与他的爱人Clark短暂的一次战前谈话。**

**预警：地球最后的骑士背景世界，Ω蝙，第一人称，有私设，OOC**

***** **部分台词引用自漫画**

人类选择了邪恶，背叛了正义，神子陨落，灾难降临，此后再无阳光照耀这片大地。

人类似乎总是碌碌无为自私虚伪，却又让人在绝望时于黑暗罪恶处发现星星，在我以为会发现星星的地方，又只看到累累的白骨残肢倒映着冷漠与罪恶。神子带着希望降临于世，却陨落于人类的一念之差，被黑暗吞噬者再无得见希望与光明的机会，成为行尸走肉游荡于人世，抑或死于同类的冷血残害不得安息。

克拉克，我还记得那天你来找我，你停在我的面前，就像阳光雕刻出来的一样，轻声地和我说你与卢瑟做了一个交易， **只要你们在世界面前做一次辩论** ，如果你赢了 **他会与你永不为敌，还会解散军团** 。我试着劝说你卢瑟不可信，他一定有着不可告人的诡计，这对你有着很大的风险，你会因此而受伤。但你说你相信人性，相信人类的善良与伟大，相信人类总会选择正义向往美好的，所以你觉得和卢瑟的这场辩论是值得的。

你知道我总是无法拒绝你的，当我看着你那双动人心魄的蓝眼睛时，我总需要极大的自制力才能让自己不要太快妥协，布鲁斯·韦恩不会介意向你投降，可那会让蝙蝠侠有些生气，我最终还是只能答应你去和卢瑟辩论。我唯一能做的便是尽最大努力检查卢瑟的设备与他所说的碎片，保证他没有动过手脚，考虑了每一种应对措施来确保你的安全。

我与正联的大部分成员都在你的附近，我想告诉你的演讲让我深受触动，那让我也愿意去相信人类的奇迹，我甚至觉得卢瑟都被你的演讲所震撼，我以为你会赢得辩论，我以为会万无一失的，但是你总是跳出我的计划，我知道这不是你的错，可我就是不知道为什么会变成这样。

人类选择了邪恶，选择了杀死你，氪石碎片穿透了你，而你就像绞刑架上的耶稣一般，沐浴着温暖的阳光，身上却鲜血淋漓，氪石碎片将你的身体穿刺而过架于空中，草地在风中飘荡的声音传入我的耳中，可我却毫无所觉，短暂的失去了思考能力，只是机械的向你靠近，我看着血液从你的身体里汩汩而出，你的双眼低垂望着我，温柔而哀伤，我再也看不到那抹灵动的蓝了，那一瞬间只觉得心里空得厉害。

我都不知道是如何将你从氪石碎片中弄出来的，那时的记忆模糊不清，而我也茫然慌张不知所措，你让我茫然了你知道吗，那样的感受太痛苦了，比我被人类击倒打碎还痛苦，好像有人在不断的锤击我的心脏，一阵阵的钝痛传入四肢百骸日夜不得停歇。

而后当我抬头时看见卢瑟一脸呆滞神情空白，嘴里还喃喃着：“不该是这样的，不该是这样的，我知道结局的，我知道他会赢的， **但是我不会死，超人会救我的，他会用超级速度来救我的** ，不该是.....不该.......”

是啊，我们都以为人类会选择正义，可是我才明白来当人类有了生杀权时他们大多都会选择恶而非善，一个念头就可以致人于死地，不用自己动手便可杀掉这世界最强的存在，即使你那么善良美好，但他们依旧想杀死你。

我曾经想过那些杀死你的人类有没有后悔过，但后来觉得思考这些毫无意义，因为无论他们是否后悔过都需要为曾经做的决定付出代价。

也许你没想到，也许想到了，毕竟你那么信任我，所以我会在那场普通人屠杀超能力者的毁灭中活下来也不奇怪，只是没想到我会成为欧米伽吧。我从地狱挣扎着回到这世界，只是为了毁灭它，既然人类选择杀死希望，那么就不会再有希望降临了，这样的世界也没有存在的必要了。

你那么信任我，我却辜负了你的信任，我没能保护好你，我辜负了你，我知道你肯定会说这不怪我，可是你不在这里，你不在这里....

我看到卢瑟那个疯子在疯狂的寻找救回你的方法，他去了你的堡垒，一遍又一遍的尝试找回你的办法，甚至去其他世界抢你的同位体，可是全都失败了，就算找到了又如何，那些都不是你，如果不是你，那又有什么意义呢？

卢瑟是个疯子，我又何尝不是呢，你可真是有魔力啊，无论什么时候都会让我为你疯狂。我尝试了所有的方法也找不回你，卢瑟是个疯子，而我也早就疯了。

你会好奇我怎么知道卢瑟在做什么吗？毕竟我可是有孤独堡垒的最高权限的人，你还记得吗，那次我们到你的堡垒时，你语气坦荡又目光温柔的对我说我将拥有孤独堡垒的最高权限。

“B，你是我最信任的朋友，也是我最爱的人，你理应享有堡垒的最高权限。”说完你就脸色微红的看着我，眼里盈满期待，等着看我会对此做出什么反应。我这几十年来不知道听过或者说过多少的甜言蜜语，可没有哪一句情话比得上你这寥寥数语，我当时就忍不住吻了你，吻得你说不出话只能任我索取，那感觉很好，好得我现在还能想起那时你嘴唇的柔软水润和脸上快活的神情，你控制不住的笑起来，我看到你的眼里都是我，星星点点全是温柔和爱意，当时我就想你可真可爱，我的眼里应该也都是你，我应该很爱你。

我应该很爱你，我一定很爱你，可我把你弄丢了，我再也找不回你了。

戴安娜和我的克隆体他们在筹谋推翻我的统治，我在等他们来与我对决，我也想看看这世界究竟会不会毁灭，看看这样的世界究竟有什么值得他们拯救的，救世主早已经被愚蠢的人类杀死了，不会再有救世主降临了。你总说要常怀希望，可对我来说，你就是希望本身，你如果不在了，希望自然不会再存在了。

**哥谭已逝，挚友已逝，世界已逝，全都不在了。**

克拉克，我老了，在你离开之后的这么多年，我真的老了，我的身体面临崩溃，你知道的，我只是个人类，我没有超人类的恢复力也没有池子，只是拼着一口气一个信念存活于世。我花了数年才能重新站起来，只有一个愿景，就是拯救他们的计划，一次真正的拯救，消灭所有的思想，修改所有人的意志，这个世界才会真正的和平。

我曾经想过与你白头到老的，虽然老的应该是我，你应该会陪着我，然后看我走在你的前面，虽然那对你很残忍，但我没想到会是我看着你离去，这很奇怪对不对，你那么美好善良，被黄太阳眷顾的你理应长存于世看人间兴衰，可你却又那么早的离开了世界，离开了我，独留我一人于世间苟延残喘，留这世界陷入黑暗再不复还。

—克拉克，你觉得哥谭是什么？

—是你的家，蝙蝠侠的起源，即使晦暗依旧有阳光破开云层照耀于此，黑夜里星月明朗。

**哥谭是什么…很久以前报纸上有个专栏，它每天以那个大标题发行，哥谭是…..然后市民们可以往里写下回答**

**他最后一次发行，给出了一个回答，“哥谭是你。”**

**但那不是真的，从来不是，哥谭不是你，甚至不是我，也不是他们。**

克拉克，现在我告诉你， **哥谭是个谎言** 。

现在打开窗就能看到哥谭的街道，我似乎还能感受到哥谭的夜晚依稀充斥着黑暗腐朽的气息，像在孕育着罪恶和离散，却又安静得不似哥谭，毕竟哥谭总是有着各种各样的罪犯，似乎百年来她都是那样安静的看着，看着人类的尔虞我诈，看着人类的恶意究竟会成为怎样的利刃伤害每一个靠近的人，如今哥谭只剩一片凄凉。

我曾经想过当联盟事务不多的时候，你我也可以偷个懒，我们就只是一对普通的恋人在闲暇时间约个会而已，我们可以去哥谭或者大都会游玩，随处走走看看，吃点街边小吃，然后我们走在或明亮或阴沉的天空下，累了就坐在路边休息，你可以和我说说在记者工作的趣事，主编又怎么为难你了，采访到哪些难搞的家伙，而我只需要看着你，看着你笑起来的嘴角，看着你可爱的小虎牙，看着你说到有趣的事时闪闪发光的眼睛，还有你眼里满满的爱，你对我的爱会温柔的围绕包裹着我。我可能会和你抱怨一下公司里的那些人有多嫌弃我，阿尔弗雷德又和我唱反调，还有我的那一群孩子有多厉害和调皮，我不一定说得有趣生动，但我想你会懂的，你总会明白我想说什么的。

我应该和你在闲暇时约会的，可我一直没有机会和你出去闲逸的走走，我们总是太忙了，我有哥谭需要守护，而你要倾听世界的声音保护人类，联盟还要提防宇宙的威胁，我总以为我们会有时间的，有时间去做那些我想与你做的所有事，看那些未曾看过的风景，将我的爱告诉你，告诉你我有多爱你。

克拉克，我爱你，很爱你，你会听到吗？你一定知道我有多爱你，不然最后你望向的眼神不会那么悲伤和温柔了，你总是最信任我最爱我的人，所以你怎么会舍得离开我。不过没关系，不会太久了，我快要来找你了，你只需要再等我一会儿，一小会儿就好。

他说完之后起身推门而出，向着庄园外走去并吩咐准备好信号增强器，只余轻微的脚步声在这寂静的空间回荡，偌大的屋子里只有那个投影散发着微光，仿佛带着神圣的光辉温柔的微笑着，那神情只让人觉得世间之事终将变得美好而光明。

**蝙蝠几乎听不见彼此的回声定位，他们聆听的都是不同的频率，每一只都只能听到它自己。**

最终决战后，布鲁斯气息未稳的看着倒在地上遍体鳞伤疤痕弥补的欧米伽，那人的双眼望向天空，神情是难得的安宁，嘴角慢慢露出微笑，就好像看到了什么美好的事物一样。

End

*注：超人形象有部分参考亨超，投影neta正义联盟预告超人投影


End file.
